In the case of the lights known in practice, it has hitherto been necessary to connect the translucent cover to a metal ring or the like, so as to form the respective flame-extinguishing gap, said flame-extinguishing gap being then defined between this metal ring and the housing part. The metal ring is connected by an adhesive to the translucent cover consisting e.g. of glass, such as borosilicate glass or the like. This connection cannot, or only with difficulty, be released e.g. for the purpose of recycling the respective parts of the light.
It is the object of the present invention to improve a light of the type described at the beginning in such a way that an appropriate flame-extinguishing gap is formed in a simple, structural manner while simultaneously simplifying the assembly operation without negatively affecting the recyclability.